


Aot meets College

by Jeager_Mikasa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aruani Week, Eremika Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeager_Mikasa/pseuds/Jeager_Mikasa
Summary: What could possible happen if our favorite characters are in college? What could possibly go wrong when our favorite Ackerman girl meets underground fighter Eren Jaeger? "Oh, this is going to be interesting".
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

I felt a pillow smack me in the back of the head, taking off my headphones and turning around from the computer  
\- What the hell?!  
\- Come on Mikasa! Drop the homework for like 5 minutes, Sasha is talking about FINALLY doing it with Niccolo! - Said a very excited Annie.  
\- I don’t have time, I still have to finish Math- wait what?

I turned fully to Sasha who was sitting on the floor of our dorm room, drinking a soda, seeing my reaction she put it on the floor and smashed her head on the pillow in front of her  
\- UGH GUYS SHUT UP! It’s so embarrassing and I’m super nervous!  
\- Girl shut up you are in your mid 20s and all you know is to kiss, please it’s time - Annie said grabbing her towel and going to her closet to pick up some things.  
Rolling my eyes I leaned forward putting a hand on Sasha’s shoulder getting her attention  
\- Don’t listen to her, I think she even waited more than you and was even more nervous when she finally started with Armin  
-Hey! - both of us heard her scream from the bathroom making us laugh.  
\- I think if you are sure and feel comfortable with doing it, it should be fine. Remember it’s your choice plus Niccolo loves you and if you don’t want to, he is going to understand. \

Feeling her relax a little I looked over at my computer again, ugh I was still missing math. Deciding to ignore it and leave it for later I went to my phone.

I’m sleeping at Historia’s again. XoXo.!  
\- Y

\- Sooo Ymir is staying with her girlfriend again. - I mentioned to an already half changed Annie who was helping Sasha with the back of her blouse.  
\- Well don’t you guys look good.  
\- I told you we were going to meet Armin and the rest at today’s match, you should come, it’s not like you have much to do.   
\- Well I do have to finish..  
\- Girl, stop, you are always making excuses to stay in - Grabbing my chair and pushing it away from the table she made me stand up - You - she emphasized putting her face directly in front of mine - need a drink and to relax plus you also need to get laid, it’s been a while since you and that dude broke up so it’s fair!  
\- I don’t know.. - I responded still doubting… I mean it’s not like she wasn’t right but I did have a bit of guilt over him.. He was an amazing guy but .. He just wasn’t it for me… I needed someone that would just shock me to my very core. I wanted adventure. I wanted to feel safe. Yes, He was very safe but I needed to feel alive and with him it was just for lack of a better word…. Boring.  
Sasha giving me my jacket also intervened in the conversation - Yeah.. it’s definitely time to get laid.

Laughing I took it agreeing to go with them.

And that’s how I ended up here between a huge crowd losing both Annie and Sasha.

We were in the basement of the local gym owned by Willy Tybur who basically owned half the local business in town and hosted underground fights, yes, ilegal, underground fights. Nobody thought much of it since it was a gym after all, plus most of its members were boxers and came here to practice.

Trying to make my way to the crowd I thought I had seen Armin but because I was focusing too much on not losing sight of him someone had pushed forward, trying to not hit face first the floor i pushed my weight to the side trying to balance myself with the people when someone grabbed me by the jacket helping stable myself and pushing the people away from me.  
\- Heey stop pushing her! … Sorry about that -

I know I heard something but I was too busy looking at this shirtless dude with an amazing muscular body in front of me, blushing I looked up at a pair of green eyes that were focusing on my face. He smirked, making blush even harder at getting caught eyeing him.  
\- Are you okay… 13? - Referring to the number in the back of my jacket  
\- Y- yeah, thanks - Feeling another pair of arms looking to my side, it was Armin

\- Mikasa!! We were looking all over for you! Are you alright?

\- So it’s Mikasa huh? - The amazing abs with legs and green eyes said with even a bigger smirk, - Yoo! Armin take care of her, I’ll meet you after the fight - He said and walked into the ring, focusing his eyes one more time on me he gave me a big winning smile and winked, looking again straight ahead of him, the match was about to begin.

\- So you met Eren, I see.. - Armin said while we were making our way to a drinking Sasha and a worried looking Annie.  
\- Where the hell were you? - A very anxious Annie yelled over the music  
\- Getting pushed all over the place - I answered fixing my eyes on the ring.

Before she could answer a tall blonde man came into the ring with a microphone - ARE YOU READY FOR THE BLOOD BATH? - he screamed, making the crowd cheer and yell in pure excitement, Armin had gotten us some stools to sit and a good view.

\- IN ONE CORNER WE HAVE OUR GUEST OF THE NIGHT ‘KEITH FORSTER’ - in came another muscular dude, brown hair from what I could see he was even bigger than abs, getting me a little nervous… How the hell were these fights organized?

\- AND ON THE OTHER CORNER LET’S HEAR IT FOR OUR FAVORITE LOCAL EREN ‘THE TITAN’ JAEGER - the crowd if it was even possible got even louder, I looked over at Annie, Armin and Sasha and apparently without me noticing Connie and Hitch had joined us too, they cheering on and making bets with a person handing tickets.

Moving my eye sight to the fight I could only whisper under my breath  
\- Eren.. Jaeger…

*****************************************************************************************

The fight was over in a matter of minutes.

The walking abs now known as Eren had a very mean right hook, leaving the poor Keith on the floor in a matter of 2 minutes. Afterwards some mentioned that they had to finish studying for an exam they had tomorrow, Sasha on the other hand tagged along with them so they could drop her off at Niccolo’s … I am guessing she is gonna have some major news tomorrow.

Leaving Annie, Armin and me at the local dinner to grab a bite and talk a bunch of crap when he came in, Eren Jaeger.  
Armin waved, getting his attention, signaling to come over. eyes catching mine, he smirked, automatically making my face feel hot.  
\- What’s up Armin, Hey Ann - He said, taking off his leather jacket … jeez everything about this dude screamed dangerous.  
Focusing his attention on me - Lucky 13  
I raised an eyebrow. - I have a name - … Armin and Annie just looked amused at us, enjoying the mini show.  
Something sparkled in those green eyes of his and he gave me that winning smile again - Ah right, my bad - Coming closer and bending enough to put his mouth next to my ear he whispered in a low rough voice.  
\- Mi ka sah.  
I never knew my face could blush so hard just because my name was mentioned.  
I feigned ignorance and turned to him facing him full on, smiling coyly at him and putting my face close to his,  
\- Is this your way of charming me over?  
He burst out laughing and sat down in the empty spot next to Armin and in front of me, still chuckling he answered with a maybe.

Oh

Well, this is going to be interesting.


	2. What are you doing here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING: There will be some type of talk about assault on this chapter. *
> 
> Please enjoy! and you know … Like comment & share <3

\- Oh yeah, he is definitely sex on a stick - Ymir had said. 

We were sitting in the open space of the cafeteria a few tables away from the entrance… where a certain green eyed fighter was having his own lunch with Armin and a few jocks, a pretty blond on his lap.   
\- I told her - Annie mentioned, bringing my attention back to the topic at hand.   
\- He looks.. Dangerous, I think if Mikasa doesn’t want to, she shouldn’t… What if he only brings her problems? - A very worrisome Historia said while folding her arms. She was very reserved on the whole sex situation.   
\- But babe, - Putting her arms around her Ymir tried to change her mind - Danger is exactly what Mikasa needs!   
\- Oh? please expand on that because for now I have to agree with Historia, he looks like problems.  
\- Only if you fall in love with him of course, but you need to get out of that dorm and get some and he is definitely the right choice for that, hell if i could i do it -  
Laughing at Historia’s jealous reaction she kissed her saying how she was joking - No but seriously MIka.. You said you wanted adventure, you’re not gonna find that locked in your room and I know him, he is not a bad guy either so… -  
She didn’t finish putting food on her mouth and wiggly her eyebrows suggestively.  
\- You do?   
\- Yeah, he comes to the bar from time to time and we talk. I remember the other night how Hitch tried hooking up with him but he rejected her… You did not hear that from me, by the way! -   
\- Why? - Annie asked, looking as confused as me, Hitch rarely got rejected… She was gorgeous and let’s not say how smart she was.  
Shrugging Ymir only said, beats me, mentioning after how she had class in a few minutes, she stood, kissed Historia once again and left.   
\- We should also go if we want to make it in time - A standing Historia said, swinging her side bag on her shoulder referring to their shift at the Braun’s restaurant. 

Reiner had mentioned how his dad and Niccolo needed some extra help to which we had kindly offered to work for and make some extra cash in the process. - Shit I forgot we had to work today, Mikasa do you mind changing shifts with me? I have swimming practice 

Sighing because I really looked forward to just relax in my bed and watch some movies. Finally I agreed… I could use the extra hours anyway.   
Saying thanks, all 3 of us stood up and made our way to the door to get inside and head for the lockers

But of course we had to pass by a certain table to get inside. 

Looking at the blonde sitting on his leg pawing at his shirt made me uncomfortable for some unknown reason.  
\- Gross - Annie whispered   
Turning to her, the blonde answered  
\- I heard that bitch   
Annie, being as she is, grabbed a half empty bottle of water she had been drinking and it threw at her face

\- Aw you bitc- But before she could say another word, Eren had moved his leg making her fall to the floor.   
\- Eren what the hell?   
\- Sorry, Annie is a friend of mine, you are gonna have to get another lap to sit on - And just like that, he kept eating his food and talking to the jocks at his table.   
The blonde, fumming, stood up and left making Annie smirk, at this Eren only winked and continued on his business. 

Making our way inside I felt Historia grab my arm pulling it excitedly   
\- I take back what I said, he is super hot, you two will look amazing together! 

I only blushed and told her to shut up… 

* * * * * *

A few hours and empty tables later we were done with our shift. 

\- Thank you so much girls for the help, you are life savers! - Mr Braun happily said from the kitchen, he had been doing all the cooking while Historia was at the register and I was doing the tables, NIccolo had apparently gotten sick and couldn't show up today meaning that Sasha was probably taking care of him. 

Both of us had started to clean up the tables mentioning to Mr Braun that we could take charge of closing today.  
\- Are you girls sure? It is quite dark already…   
\- Don’t worry Sir, Historia is getting picked up and I can always order an uber home -   
Still eyeing us, we basically had to push him out the door repeating that we will be fine, I couldn't blame him though, it was pretty late. 

\- Ymir it’s outside, are you sure u don’t want to crash with us?   
\- I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t want me there right now - Putting on my jacket and grabbing the keys

Blushing and knowing exactly what I meant she hugged me and insisted that I text on the group the moment I got home, Seeing her get in the car and waving after Ymir started to honk. I saw them leave.- Dammit I forgot the trash - I mumbled to myself - Well might as well take it with me - 

Garbage in hand I looked one last time checking if I had turned all the lights off and made my way outside, locking everything I turned at the end of the street to throw everything away when I heard some drunks. Ugh great… 3 of them I recognized from earlier, customers that had to be asked to leave due to being assholes… Just my luck, i turned around trying to make my way on the other end, avoiding conflict but it was too late one of them had run up to me leaving the other 2 behind me… Shit.   
\- Hey hottie, whatcha up to?   
I didn’t answer trying to walk past him, he smelled like cheap alcohol and cigarettes. He moved standing again in the way.   
\- Move - Was the only thing I said. I saw him get annoyed - What the fuck is wrong with you acting so arrogant slut? - He lifted his arm trying to take a swing at me but he was slow, I bent down avoiding it, and punched him in the stomach, not giving him time to recover. I smashed his face against my knee, almost falling , he composed himself, straightening his body up, bleeding and smiling  
\- You shouldn’t have done that bitch.-

I heard some running behind me, “maybe another drunk coming towards us?” I thought to myself, since the other 2 were not moving, the best part of these misogynistic drunks is that they never expect women to actually be stronger than them so they don’t know what to do exactly… Fine I’ll finish these 3 off and then deal with whoever is coming. I decided. 

“If you are ever in a fight Mikasa, always remember, if they strike first, use their strength against them, take advantage of anything you see." I remembered my brother saying when he was teaching me how to fight.

I heard someone jumping on something and apparently start to fight the other two but I couldn't focus on that I was looking at the dude trying to land a punch but apparently he didn’t think the same and got distracted looking at the other fight, punching him on the nose and kicking him the side I quickly grabbed his arm, twirling him and smashing him against the wall on the other side, he was about to stand again but I finished him off with another kick to the face knocking him unconscious, I was ready to punch someone again when I felt a hand on my arm.   
\- Waiit!! its me!! - 

What the..

\- Eren?? What are you doing here?? -   
\- Annie mentioned you guys worked here and today you were covering her shift - He let go of my arm looking at the dude unconscious next to us, I also noticed the other 2 had been knocked out and were laying behind him on the floor, one with his body half way inside the dumpster - Damn I’m officially impressed… To be honest, that was kind of hot - He said in complete awe.   
I blushed, a bit surprised, sadly guys never liked me that much due to that fragile masculinity thing where girls had to be weak for them to show up and fill up that savior complex.. That never fit with me. 

Moving a bit away from him I took my bag that I let go earlier, putting the strap on my shoulder again I looked at him again, he came closer, inspecting me.  
\- Not sure if I should even ask this because you definitely kicked ass back there but.. Are you hurt? -   
Smiling I nodded adding with a little shove to his side walking past him - You didn’t answer my question .. Why are you here? -   
\- Well I came to pick you up, of course -  
I looked over my shoulder, raising an eyebrow at him I only received a mischievous smile. 

We had reached the street where I saw a motorcycle parked, I stood staring as he made his way on top of it, offering me a helmet saying he was going to take me home … Leather jacket, fighter, sex on a stick… Of course he rode a bike. I saw him put his helmet on, turning the bike on with the signature kick. 

I swear if he wasn't so fucking hot I’d say he was a cliche. 

\- Have you rode one before? - He said, probably sensing my nervousness from my shaky arms around him   
\- No…  
If it wasn’t for the dark mirror thing on his helmet I could have sworn he smiled.  
\- You should hold tighter - 

And with that he lifted the front wheel in the air and accelerated making me almost shit myself, I closed my eyes just hearing the roar of the bike and his laugh.   
\- Come on it’s not so bad, just try and trust me.   
His words soothed my nerves a bit and I peeked, we were moving pretty fast making the lights seem that they were passing us in a blur… It looked pretty awesome to be honest.   
\- See? Not so bad is it? 

He had removed the shield from his helmet and looked at me real fast before putting his attention on the road again… I stared, without thinking I tightened even more my arms around him and smiled putting my head on his back.   
\- Yeah.. is not so bad. 

We had made it back to the dorms, parking next to the stairs he followed me to the room, letting himself in and looking around, I took my jacket off   
\- You do know you can't be here right? - He was lucky enough to have even made it inside knowing how there is always a monitor walking around checking.   
\- Are you staying here by yourself tonight? - He had totally ignored the comment and started to touch, coincidentally my stuff on the cabinet next to my bed.  
\- Yes, so don’t get comfortable, you should get going before someone catche-  
\- I’m staying the night - He said, throwing whatever he had in his hands on the bed and began walking towards me.   
\- Excuse you? You have your own place.   
\- Place that’s probably filled with the noises coming from Armin’s room. - He gagged at the thought, I had forgotten that Annie was staying over there, "so that’s why he was looking for me huh”. He was standing right in front of me at this point - Please let me stay, I promise I’ll behave - He said while opening his green eyes and pouting, I had to admit he looked cute, still I looked unimpressed.   
-Unless… - He came closer putting his arms on each side of the door behind me, putting his face closer - You don’t want me to… Mi ka sa - He breathed out my name sending a shiver down my spine. 

Damm my fucking name… It sounded so good rolling down his tongue like that… He was closing in, almost touching my lips with his. 

Pushing past him   
\- Fine you can stay, you are sleeping in Sasha’s bed.  
He sighed, making his way to sit beside me on my bed I assume giving up on any weird thought - So what now?   
\- Well I was going to watch a show  
\- Which one?   
Thinking how he probably will complain that it’s a chick thing I hesitated for some reason embarrassed all of a sudden to tell him.   
\- Jane .. the virgin.   
His response was to grab a pillow, accommodating himself on the bed with his arms behind his head. - Ok, hit it, do you have snacks?   
I stood again surprised by his reaction, going to Sasha’s cabinet and grabbing a couple of chips and candy she always had for us and looked over at him, he looked so large in my bed holding my Kirby pillow to him it was so funny I wish i could take a picture. 

Handing him the candy I laid down next to him and hit play. 

\- Ok ok ok look Michael is fine but let’s be real Rafael is the endgame here.

I had to stifle a laugh… A few hours later and Eren ‘The Titan’ Jaeger was a Jane the virgin fan and not only that but a shipper.. If someone would have told me this the night I met him at the ring I would have thought that person was going insane.   
\- I don’t know… I love him but Michael and her have a serious thing going on. -   
\- Na please, it’s way too obvious plus look at the dude Rafael is daddy… Literally.   
\- You wanna bet on that Titan?   
Something flashed on his eyes and he gave me that dangerous smile of his - Sure, what you wanna bet?   
Smiling innocently - mm I bet… - I eyed him a bit before i answered - You can’t be abstinent for 2 months -   
His eyes went wide for a few seconds - 2 months huh? And If you lose? -  
\- Not sure… Do you have something in mind?   
Grinning - … You have to stay at my place for 2 months -   
It was my turn to get shocked for a few seconds, but I kept my smile - I wont have sex with you -  
\- I never mentioned that   
Analyzing him suspiciously… I stretched out my hand - Deal If Rafael is endgame i will go stay with you 2 months -  
\- And if she ends up with Michael I wont have sex for 2 months  
-You sound very confident  
\- I am - He said, popping an M&M in his mouth. 

He hit play again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Ughh Yessss, right there! - I was screaming, feeling Eren’s tongue going inside my pussy   
His hands were pinching and twisting my nipples, my hand on his hair messing up his signature bun but I didn't care, it felt too good.   
\- Shiiit - He entered two fingers, rubbing my clit I saw him sit half way up.  
\- You are so loud fuck, I love it. 

I smiled opening my legs and using my fingers to spread my inner lips apart i lifted my hips up  
\- I can get louder   
He laughed bending over to kiss me   
\- Oh I definitely want to hear more of that - 

I felt him rubbing the head at the entrance making his way inside and I was so hot and horny I could have sworn right then and there I might have had orgasm from him just going inside.  
-ughh fuck its so big. - I said digging my nails on his back   
He looked at me, hand caressing my side  
\- Do you want me to stop? - He asked concerned. 

My answer was me circling him with my legs and raising my hips to get him fully in, in one swift movement.   
\- SHiitt - I heard him hissing against my head

He started moving his hips with me thrusting faster and faster each time   
\- Ugh Eren and im so close.  
\- Fuck I love it you moan my name like that. .   
\- Ahhh Eren Eren ahhh im cumming Eren!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up, eyes wide… It was.. A dream? 

I squeezed my legs a bit, feeling a certain wetness, “dammit I’m horny”, realizing I had something quite heavy and warm around me I saw .. an arm? And then it came back, I was watching JTV with … 

Turning slowly as if not to wake him up I saw Eren sleeping by my side, apparently he had taken off his shirt last night and covered us both with the sheets…

I couldn’t help but to find myself admiring his features, he looked so at peace while sleeping, moving his bangs out of the way I touched his cheek and slowly made my way to his chest… Noticing his pants had moved a bit down… Moving my eyes back up at him trying to catch if he was awake somehow, “but no” I thought he’s breathing was very calm… I moved my hand further down… A peek won’t hurt right?  
\- Ejem - startling me I heard someone cough behind me, turning my head around I saw Ymir amused standing by one of the closets. 

I moved the arm away, still trying to not wake him up and stood, walking towards her   
\- So you banged? Finally! - She whispered  
\- What? Nono! He slept here because Annie was at Armin’s - I answered making hand gestures for her to talk as low as possible.  
\- Are you stupid?   
\- What?  
\- When has that ever been an issue! She has been there many times! Omg I can’t believe you, the room by yourself and him right there! How dense can you be?  
I blushed realizing what she meant - Soo? I did say I wasn’t interested -  
\- Oh please! who wouldn’t bang him?  
\- I don't like him!   
\- Are you sure? - She was moving her hands on her face and chest mocking what I was up to earlier, I ignored that.   
\- Yes I am sure!   
\- Well I am hurt, everyone likes me. 

Jumping from the intervention on the conversation, we didn’t realize Eren had woken up he was rubbing one eye already standing up, stretching, and I suddenly remembered the feeling between my legs, damn those abs.   
\- What’s up Ymir - He stood next to us, shirt in head   
\- So you are trying to get in my friend’s pants?  
He shrugged - Maybe 

I blushed, what the fuck was this conversation?

\- Can you guys not talk like I am not standing right here - Ignoring me, they continued their pleasant chat  
\- If you hurt her I’ll poison your drinks at the bar - She said walking away and giving her back to us while looking for clothes that she was putting in her bag probably more stuff to take to Historia’s apartment   
He laughed - I don't think I can, hell I saw her kick some asses last night pretty damn easily it even looked like a workout routine for her. 

Ah fuck 

Ymir reacting as quickly as ever turned to me - It happened again?? - Making him stare at me questioningly   
\- Why the hell didn’t you call any of us? Dammit Mikasa, did you report to the police at least?   
\- No.. It wasn’t necessary, it was just a coincidence   
\- What the hell are you guys talking about? - He asked   
\- Some random dudes show up from time to time at the restaurant bothering some of us, more or so Mikasa, they even came to the bar once… I had imagined they stopped thought, - Ymir said, still frowning at me but grabbing her phone she said she was gonna report it herself.   
\- Wait.. So this is a thing? Do you work tonight? - He looked at me  
\- Yes.. But it’s fine I don’t even work until that late  
\- What time do you clock out?   
\- 6pm and again it’s fine, you are exaggerating  
\- I’m picking you up  
\- What? no!  
\- I wasn’t asking permission - He said putting on his shirt and getting his jacket  
\- Is this your phone? - he continued.  
\- … Yes   
He unlocked it typing something quick, followed by his phone ringing, he turned it off and threw it back on the bed again.  
I looked over at Ymir begging for help but she was just smirking in the corner   
\- Ill hit u up when I’m outside  
\- Eren this isn’t necessary I can take care of myself  
\- I know you can, but I want to be there. - He waved at Ymir saying he will hit her up later, and made his way to the door - Oh..- He turned around - And if you wanted to peek you just have to ask Ill be glad to show you - Grinning as my entire head turned red my mouth could only hang open from shock and utter embarrassment - Yeah I was awake.. Kind of difficult to sleep when someone is saying your name like that - His smile got even bigger.

Oh my god… The fucking dream. 

\- Omg! - I squealed stupidly, not knowing what the hell to say. I threw the Kirby pillow at him yelling at him to get out, only making him laugh while shutting the door, “see you later” was heard down the hall. 

I saw Ymir from the corner of my eye holding back a laugh   
\- Shut up!

She held up her hands as if in surrendering - Hey I didn’t say anything… All I am going to tell you is … I swear Mikasa if you fall for his shit, well sis.. That’s on you - She turned, continuing to pack some clothes and I dropped myself on my bed covering my face with a pillow frustrated not only at getting caught having a hot dream by the same dude in the freaking dream but at still being horny. “Dam him” was the only thing crossing my mind….Besides the images of the dream replaying in my head to torture me.

I groaned into the pillow, making Ymir laugh even harder now. 

* * * * * * 

-That smells good - A shirtless Armin said while walking into the kitchen standing behind Annie, he hugged her, resting his chin on her shoulder.   
\- I’m making pancakes, want some? - She said distracted.   
Meanwhile Armin was busy checking how she only had his shirt on and feeling a very thin thong underneath - Oh yeah… I am very hungry - He said pulling her hair to the side and nibbling on her ear   
\- Mmm Armin… Aren’t you tired?  
He lifted the shirt up, moving the thong to the side rubbing the spot - Tired? I don't know what that means - And getting his member out, entered her quickly.   
-Ahh A-Armin   
\- Yes? - He said turning off the stove and grabbing her by the hips moving faster, he pulled on her hair, making her turn to kiss him she moaned in the kiss asking him to go harder, moving her hips with him.   
\- Shit Annie… 

He turned her over, lifted her leg and rammed his dick back inside making her throw her head back, he opened it up the shirt enough to reveal one her breasts and went in to suck on the nipple. 

Hands behind her to balance her she kept moaning his name over and over.   
\- Ugh Armin fuuck Im cumming - She looked at him biting her lower lip to avoid screaming louder making him pound into her even faster.   
\- ARMIN! - She screamed reaching that sweet release   
He was still moving but watching her eyes move to the back of her head just letting it all go to the pleasure made him follow suit and groaning out her name he finally came.   
Kissing him she smiled - I love breakfast - She said   
He laughed

Not expecting a very distracted Eren to just walk in with his headphones thru the front door and make his way to the kitchen  
\- AH SHIT fuck man - He yelled covering his eyes from a half naked Annie and Armin.  
\- Fuck Eren CAN YOU KNOCK? - Yelled Annie right back covering herself up  
\- What the hell do you mean?! I live here! - He grabbed an apple from the table near him still trying to avoid looking at them - Shit man I came to look for food ,not see Armin’s ass in the air -   
\- Oh shut up Eren, you can see now - Said Armin tying a knot on his sweatpants, he moved letting Annie sit down on the breakfast counter.   
Eren sat down on the other side eating his apple and stealing a pancake from Annie’s plate   
\- Anyway… So what’s this about dudes bothering you guys at work?  
\- Wait what? - Standing up to grab her phone real quick, she checked for new messages - It happened again? Is Mikasa okay? Where is she? -   
\- Calm down, she is fine I left her with Ymir at the dorms - Eren said, making Annie take a huge breath. She sat down again next to Armin   
\- We have reported this before I thought it stopped… - Eyeing him - You were there? - Armin asked   
\- Yeah I was bored. I remembered how Annie said she was working last night and I was close so… - Looking at Annie again - She kicked their asses pretty easily by the way, very hot may i add - he kept eating seeing Annie get up the table to take the call that came in on her phone, probably Mikasa, he thought.  
\- No - Was the only thing Armin said   
\- No what?   
\- You can't hook up with her   
\- And why not?  
\- Because she is one of girlfriends best friends and you always fuck up   
\- I certainly do not - Eren put his hand on his chest feigning offence.   
Analyzing him he breathed exasperated with him, putting his hand on his face - You slept there didn’t you?   
Grinning Eren stood up patting his best friend shoulder - Come on Armin, relax, nothing happened between us… yet -   
Standing up following him Armin was about to argue when Annie came back in the room   
\- Ok so I spoke with her she is fine, but she wont work tonight because Mr Braun told her to take the day free Ill b-  
\- She is free tonight huh? By any chance do you know if she is picky on where to eat?   
\- Eren - Armin warned  
\- What? I’m just asking a question, I’m not doing anything bad- He moved pass them to steal another pancake and made his way to the stairs - Now with that I’ll be going, I have a busy day -  
\- No you don’t, you don’t even have class today - Said Armin crossing his arms  
\- Yeah but I gotta go to my parents today…”Big brother duties” apparently - Shrugging and going up to head to the bathroom he yelled - You still haven’t answered me Annie! - 

Whispering and looking confused at Armin - Should I even ask what is he planning? -  
Sighing and putting an arm around her shoulders  
\- I’m afraid to do so, you can be my guest thought - 

Hearing the front door open they saw Jean and Marco walk in   
\- Hey guys!…What’s with the faces? Did we miss something? - A very beaming Marco asked.

They both sighed and walked with them into the kitchen, warning them about the probable storm coming in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in chapter 3!


	3. The gentle side of the titan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long guys! 
> 
> But here i am, I will be working with chapter 8 for Our last chance to post it this week, thank you so much for the patience ❤
> 
> As always thank you so much for reading, I love you guys, hope you enjoy it ❤

'Ok so I'm done with laundry, cleaning and homework... Finally I took a long relaxing shower and I didn't have any shifts today" I thought, dropping on the bed, the room was empty as usual. 

Grabbing my phone I thought of Eren.. "I'll hit you up when I'm outside" , I never actually told him I wasn't working tonight and it was already past the time I told him, meaning that he probably forgot anyways. 

I looked over the group chat, it was as dead as ever. 

**  
Mikasa: I miss you guys ☹  
Hitch: OMG ME TOO  
Sasha: Is everything okay Mikasa? 

I smiled at Sasha's message, she and Historia could be the most worrisome out of all of us.

Mikasa: Yeah haha I'm fine, I just miss hanging out, we are always so busy  
Ymir: AWW BABE come over to the bar, tequila shots on the house!   
Annie: Mika do you want to come over? I'm watching a movie with the guys  
Historia: I think Mikasa means just us girls and I kind of feel the same ☹  
Mikasa: Yeah... Let's get together, maybe this weekend , what do you think?   
Historia: How about this Sunday at the same time we normally did it before, my apartment. We can start planning Mikasa's bday too! =D   
Hitch: I am totally in!   
Annie: Sounds good!   
Sasha: I'll bring the snacks 🍕  
Ymir: Ill bring the alcohol of course! 😈🍻  
**

We ended up the conversation agreeing on the time, laughing mentioning that we should all sleep over this time since some of us or rather Sasha couldn't handle her drinks, turning on my side i noticed the time again it had been an hour pass my clock out and my mind came back to Eren. He seemed worried about this whole thing at the restaurant but I have yet to hear from him since this morning... Not that I cared... "You don't like him," I reminded myself, letting go of my phone. I looked at the ceiling. 

"I didn't like him but I could eat him up... I mean everyone was right, he looked so good and I hated the fact that he knew", remembering his grin from earlier and the dream. I pressed my legs together getting the feeling again, I observed the empty room one more time... "I'm probably going to sleep alone tonight also so I might as well enjoy the loneliness right?". I stood up and made my way to my closet opening a box with some of my belongings and getting out my vibrator it wasn't big but the power that it had did the job. 

Washing it and coming back to the bed I closed my eyes focusing on that dream... Putting a hand under my shirt I began to touch my breasts imagining his hands, I licked my lips, letting a hand travel down and go inside my panties.

Knock 

My eyes flew open to the door "You have got to be kidding me!" I sat on the bed, frustrated with everything, honestly, nobody ever came and it had to be now? I kept quiet.. Maybe they will leave?

Knock Knock Knock

Yeah... Like that could be my luck, of course, I set the vibrator on the bed "Whoever it is, it's gonna leave soon I suppose" Making my way to the door I opened to find... Nobody?   
\- Konichiwa~  
I looked down. It was a little girl she was holding a red rose, confused I smiled.   
-Konichiwa - Bending down to talk to her - Aww aren't you super cute! Is this for me?   
\- Hai - She beamed at me  
\- Aww thank you, are you alone? What's your name? - As cute as she was, she probably was around 5 years old, what could a toddler be doing alone around the dorms?   
\- My name iz Ymir and I'm a Didan! Oniichan sent me - She said with a lot of determination and spelling some words with difficulty especially with her gaping tooth.  
\- Oh? And where might this Oniichan be? Did he send you here for me? - I asked, I couldn't see anyone down the hall either. 

She looked conflicted for a bit and looked to the side.  
-Onii-chan whas was next to say? I forgots  
A laughing Eren came from the corner putting his hand on his face, walking to us he picked her up.   
\- You wanted her to grab pizza with us, remember monster?   
Acknowledging the thought she beamed again putting the flower from earlier in front of her with her chubby hand offering me to take it again - Come eatz the pizza with Oniichan and Didan please! -  
\- Aww... I - I bit my lip she was so cute but … I don't know if I should ..  
\- Yes please - Noticing my indecision he pouted opening his green eyes to do the puppy stare thing, she did the same... And her little face just melted me.  
\- Oh, you are good - I was glaring at him but agreed nonetheless , who could say no to that tiny face of hers?   
He set her down grinning he answered - Good... I'm loving the ducky pajamas but I'm imagining you want to change before we go?   
Blushing remembering what I was up too I tried closing the door a bit before he noticed what I had left on the bed. - Sure ill be quick -   
\- Are you okay? - He eyed me suspiciously, looking inside the room, "Too late I thought" noticing, he smirked at me, making me blush harder now at getting caught red handed, he looked down and told Ymir to be making her way to the entrance of the door where the security was, the child as happily as ever, obeyed.   
\- So we interrupted something... - He came closer putting his arm on the door, towering over me. - You know I can always help with that -   
\- Very nice offer but not really needed - I smiled at him   
\- Really now? - He was still smiling, looking me in the eyes he suddenly grabbed me by the waist, pushing me closer to him, he put his mouth next my ear and whispered his breath sending shivers down my spine - Because I remember some noises this morning indicating differently … Mikasa - He bit my ear and the hand that I had unconsciously put on his chest clenched his shirt, pulling away enough to put his face inches away from my face, half hooded eyes I could feel his breathing on my lips and I couldn't help but stay still, anticipating something that I know I shouldn't be.   
\- But its okay then, Ill let you handle yourself - He said feigning seriousness, letting me go he turned just as suddenly, mentioning that they will be waiting outside, leaving me standing there breathless for basically nothing. 

Groaning in frustration I closed the door "I hated that man"

We had made it to a pizza place, apparently little Ymir's favorite and no wonder it was, the minute we got here we barely made it trough the door before she tugged on both our hands to the first game, the place was some sort of game center also were kids could just run around free while enjoying some food too, it had been a while since we got here and barely an hour or so later we managed to convince the small child to let us sit while she played yet another game. 

\- Man, she has some batteries doesn't she? - Said Eren taking a huge breath relaxing in the seat in front of me.  
Smiling watching her cry in victory over her win in a basketball game I nodded in agreement - So she is a Didan? - I asked him amused.  
\- Ah yeah, I was walking with her one day when someone called me that, she said that if her Oni-chan was a titan then so was she but as you can see she has her own version of names Ikasa-chan - Stretching my now nickname giving by the little didan, it was very comical seeing her try to say my name on the ride here, Eren had tried helping her but to no vail, by the time we got here we had already been used to the whole Ikasa-chan and to be honest it actually sounded nice.  
\- Do you have any other siblings? - I asked, making small conversation while the food we ordered arrived.  
\- Yes, I have an older brother, name is Zeke. What about you? Because you have yet to even give me your last name, I am very wounded by how little you share in this relationship - He said putting his hand on his chest pretending how hurt he was making me laugh a little at how dramatic he sounded.  
Looking at the window besides us I pondered on what I could share with him, its not exactly that I liked talking about my family due to certain circumstances - Well.. I do have an older brother, we lived together up until last year when I decided to move into the dorms because he was getting married and I felt sort of weird - I eyed him from the corner of my eye before I kept going, I saw him grab the can of soda in front of him to drink some of it - And my last name is Ackerman - I finally said making him choke I gave him a napkin trying to keep my stern face - Are you okay? - I asked innocently.  
\- Yeah yeah, I'm fine but did you just say Ackerman? - He eyed me suspiciously noticing my pretend stoic face - Of course, how the hell didn't I noticed the resemblance, you are Levi's sister, no wonder you can kick an ass so easily.  
\- You've met him?  
\- Not in person, but who doesn't know who he is? The dude has a major rep as the strongest fighter alive around here, he kicked the asses of every person that dared to challenge him on the ring either a formal boxing match or underground.  
\- Mmm I keep hearing that... Did you guys ever..?  
\- Oh hell no, I might be crazy but I am not one of those suicidal bastards, just consider me a fan. 

I laughed considering the irony of all the risk an underground fighter takes, not giving him time to actually ask anything else, the food arrived and with that his attention shifted to calling Ymir who had insisted on 10 more minutes to finish something because she wanted to surprise us, sighing he gave in, both deciding to wait for her before we charged in on the food I felt my phone go off on a message seeing the group chat lit up on how we were going to meet at Historia's on Sunday and ideas on my birthday  
\- Should I be jealous? - I heard him say before looking at him with a raised eyebrow.  
Rolling my eyes on him I explained the whole situation about how we had no idea on what to do about my day coming up  
\- When is it?  
\- Feb 10th  
\- I have two weeks then huh - I heard him mumbling.  
\- What do you mea-  
\- Oni-chan help 

Little Ymir had come over with a bunch of tickets and a bag of something, probably a price, that she threw on the seat next to Eren but was struggling herself to sit on it since it was rather tall for her, Eren assisted her by putting her on his lap so she can accommodate better on the table, I hadn't notice that we were so tired of walking around we just sat where adults are normally eating.  
\- Didan has a surprise for Oni-chan and Ikasa-chan - The small child said between bites of pizza I grabbed a napkin and helped her clean the side of her mouth.  
\- Really? Is it in here? Can I see? - Eren asked already grabbing the plastic bag with one arm, careful not to unbalance her on his lap, seeing her nod since her mouth was full he continued to open it and take out three small objects, taking one off his hand she pulled slightly on his head for her to reach the top and place what now I noticed was a crown  
\- You're the king of the didans - she said proudly, taking the other one and placing it on her own she announced how she was the princess and then looked at me eyes big stretching her small hand for me, half laughing I bowed my head down letting her place the other one on top of mine - I didan declare you the queen of the didans -  
\- It is a pleasure to serve you princess didan - I said very formally.  
\- So whats the first order didan princess? - Said Eren saluting with one of his hands  
She thought long and hard over it, we looked at eachother at one point wondering what could be the next sentence out of this child's mouth because she looked so serious all of a sudden  
\- More pizza and brownies please  
Chuckling Eren set her down on the side, only a small part of her head was showing from the table being too tall and she peeked up to look at me, meanwhile he stood up to get more food. 

Coming back with a few more slices and the brownies we sat down chatting and laughing with Ymir's occurrences mentioning that we needed to come back, not even noticing the time until a certain hyper kid was yawning, he picked her and placed the money on the table signaling the waiter that we were on our way out.  
\- Oni-chan i have more tickets - A very sleepy Ymir said. We made our way to the stan where a bunch of toys were placed on the wall, a small penguin caught my eye while Ymir was picking up what looked like a big bear, she could barely hold the thing and was blocking Eren's view, laughing I offered to carry it for her, receiving a thankful look from Eren. 

Finally getting her in the car, he decided to drop her off at his parents first, seeing as she was barely awake, we said our goodbyes. me getting a kiss on the chick and making promise to come visit her soon, afterwards we drove silently on our way to the dorms enjoying the silence of the night. 

Not saying anything i saw him turn the car off, and I looked at him.  
\- You cant be thinking about sleeping here again are you?  
He eyed me - What if I was? You have the room to yourself anyway  
\- Are you kidding me? You cant sleep here!  
\- Why not? I already did and I behaved besides you and I have a bet still in place or are you backing out?  
I glared, he had a tendency of driving my arguments into a corner, noticing how I didn't respond right away he grinned and made his away out the car I followed suit. 

Entering the room he did the same as the first time he stayed, taking of his jackets and shoes, he grabbed the kirby pillow and laid on my bed opening my laptop, I didn't bother adding a password since it was only for homework that I used it so he managed to put on the show himself, I on the other hand made my way to the closet looking for some nice pajamas because if he is going to end up getting rid of his shirt later I might as well put on a show too, but "what could possible put on that doesn't look like I am making an effort to impress?". 

Oh, this might work. 

I told him I was going to brush my teeth and change real quick while he watched some random videos, taking a few minutes to look myself in the mirror and look as nice as possible I made my way back on some black silk pajamas, they were just a short that hugged me nicely and a very much see through black tank top, moving around to the closet to put my shoes back in and get some slippers I bend over a bit just feeling his gaze on me, I ignored him and sat on the bed next to him, still not looking at him and searched for the episode.  
\- You know... You are kind of making it hard to behave here - He said in a low raspy voice, he sounded hot but I wasn't going to give in.  
Innocently I asked - What do you mean? - I looked up at him but his gaze was definitely some place else, - Eren? - I pushed further, he made eye contact and without a word he stood up and took his shirt off revealing the amazing abs that still have me in awe and a part of his boxers that were showing from above his jeans I couldn't help my gaze linger and the thoughts that ran on my head on what I could do to all of that, seeing him move again I tensed in both fear and in excitement thinking he was going to do something, but he simply laid back down next to me, and hit play, coming so close that part of our naked skin was brushing against each other I took a deep breath watching Jane on the screen trying to concentrate on anything but him, this was going to be tough night. 

A few episodes in I was falling asleep when Eren spoke.  
\- This is bullshit, Rafael is supposed to be endgame!  
I was hugging the Kirby pillow that I took from him earlier and looked up it was Jane and Michael's wedding but I didn't manage to say much and fell back asleep I felt him moving and suddenly my head was on his chest, arm around my waist, I felt warm and unconsciously snuggled closer, I could still hear the show running in the background but I couldn't care less, I was too tired and he was too comfortable to give up on, so I chose to doze off to sleep. 

I woke up to some shouting, startled I looked around me to find a half naked Eren just as confused sitting on the bed  
\- What the fuck? - I said standing up with him we heard some girl screaming at someone and throwing things I looked at Eren and told him to stay behind so I could peek from the door, it was dorm G6 I don't remember her name but i recalled Hitch mentioning how her boyfriend was grossly picking up girls at the bar while in a relationship with her, apparently she found out while he stayed the night.  
Sighing and relaxing a bit from the major jump scare I closed and locked the door behind me, Eren still standing there I explained how it was nothing, noticing the time it was already morning, he should be heading back, making my way to pick up some of the pillows that fell when we got up i felt him grab me and pull me in a embrace, arms circling on my waist  
\- Good morning - He said.  
Blushing because now that it was daylight I felt very conscious of my choice in pajamas, the light making it even worse and him just being so close.. - G-good morning - I said my hands coming to his arms trying to get myself free of him but he just tighten his grip, smiling lazily.  
\- Rafael is endgame, I win.  
Not remembering much from last night I frowned confused and without thinking I blurted out- You saw the death scene? That was fast, that's half the season 3 isn't it? - Eyes wide, Immediately regretting the words coming out of my mouth I looked at him  
\- Yeah I wasn't that sleepy and caught up wit- wait... You already saw that?! - He said, eyeing me, I tensed feeling the heat in my face I tried to speak, not knowing exactly what to tell him  
\- I, well - His grip tightening even more now crushing me making me stop my mumbling  
\- You had already seen this show haven't u? And yet .. You suggested that bet...Knowingly.. - He sounded like he was forming a theory, theory that was very true to be honest.  
I gulped not finding much words at this point since he caught on to everything. 

I felt him pushing us to the bed, losing my balance. I fell backwards, him coming down with me. I looked at him, face inches away, eyes piercing mine dangerously, he looked like an animal stalking his prey.  
\- Eren you are crushing me - I breathed out he was heavy. Ignoring me he placed a hand on my face and his thumb on my lip.  
\- What are you playing Mikasa?  
\- ... What?  
\- You knew you would have lost, why bet?  
\- I .. I don't know

There was so much tension in the air you could have cut it with a knife, I couldn't tell what he was thinking, at first he just looked shocked and dangerously angry but know he just looked lustful making me want him to do something, anything at this point but he wasn't moving and neither could I .. I just couldn't bring myself to move. His eyes were just making me freeze under him.  
\- What do you want? - He asked. Confusing me, I didn't answer and bit my lip, his gaze dropping to observe them … What was he even asking?  
\- I.. I want - 

Knock Knock

\- Annie, Mikasa, Sasha, Ymir, open up we are doing surprise inspections on the dorms due to what happened. - The monitor had just said making my blood run cold, oh fuck fuck fuck.  
\- Get off, get off, shit i knew this was gonna happen at some point you need to hide, go, I don't know do something - I whispered he was just sitting there uninterested while I was freaking out, I couldn't afford to get kicked out of the dorms right now, it was definitely not in my plans. 

At last, he got up, still sort of .., Angry? I couldn't tell...  
\- Relax, i'll climb out the window, they won't see me - He sounded confident enough to actually make me relax but I still felt uneasy and not exactly because of the inspection.  
\- Mikasa-  
\- Girls? - The monitor knocked again and interrupted him.  
\- I'm sorry I just woke up, and I'm indecent  
\- You have 2 minutes, this is a surprise inspection not a regular check up, please be quick. - I looked annoyed at the door, damn these people, we were adults not teenagers but I get it was not a coed dorm I saw Eren making his way to the window, already half of him out, making me nervous, it wasn't that up but still..  
Looking back he winked - I'll see you later, also put this on, I'm not sharing that view - Throwing me his shirt, he jumped out the window.  
\- I'm coming in. - I heard the monitor say, rushing to put his shirt on just in time when the door had finally opened.  
\- Where are the rest?  
\- They get up early to exercise - Was the only dumb excuse that came to mind I saw him glare at me, not buying it but accepting it nonetheless, he made his way around the room, checking everything from the bathroom or the closets, honestly that is such an obvious choice who will hide there at this point? You must be stupid to go for such an obvious spot. 

I stood there awkwardly with Eren's shirt on until the inspection was over, getting the typical speech to be reminded of the consequences of getting men in here and the rest, please like they really cared, Eren had been sleeping here two nights in a row, literally walking through the front door, they just didn't want a scandal like this morning, but just I nodded my head in understanding and closing the door behind me after he left I dropped to the floor. 

Looking at my legs the shirt barely covering them, it kind of looked like a short dress thanks to our different sizes, unknowingly I grabbed the collar of it bringing it up to my nose i breathed in his perfume and I smiled a bit, he really smelled good, coming out of my daze I heard the usual ding from my phone making me get up and check I saw a message from him. 

“ I'm guessing you know that those who cheat lose🤡  
I hope you are already packing your stuff,  
these 2 months are going to be very fun, at least for me.”  
\- Eren 

I let myself fall again on the bed “In just what did I get myself into?” re-reading the message again he did remind me that i did indeed had to pack some clothes because today was Sunday and we were all going to head over at Historia’s 

* * * * * * * * * * *

Letting them catch on to the events that happened in just a few days their reactions were even better than expected.

\- YOU ARE DATING EREN? As in Eren the titan Jaeger? I need another shot - A very half drunk Hitch said  
I blushed hard both from the alcohol and the stares of my friends questioning me - We are NOT dating. - I said  
\- But he is staying over? - Continued Sasha munching on some chips and having a soft daiquiri that Ymir prepared for her since we were trying to control her soberness.  
\- Yes but its not like that! It was just 2 nights and nothing happened!   
\- Is he big? Please tell me those rumors about him in bed are true because girl you are one lucky bitch - Hitch said bringing her cup in the air to do a toast followed by everyone else.   
Exasperated at being ignored I repeated myself again on how nothing had happened receiving a very amused YET from Annie who was sitting besides Hitch making a gesture to clash drinks with the former in agreement. 

A laughing Historia interrupted - Come on guys leave her alone we got more important matters at hand right now - Getting a little note pad out she continued - When are we celebrating? Is it gonna be Friday after class or Saturday night? - 

Besides hanging out we had also agreed on finishing the details of the party they had convinced me to have.

\- PLEASE SATURDAY! I have to make up some of the hours at the restaurant and ill be dead afterwards- Sasha pleaded  
\- I also work that Friday so Saturday works for me too - This time it was Annie who spoke  
I shrugged, I was free both days so it worked for me.

\- Okay so Ymir is in charge of drinks as always, Nicolo mentioned he will help with the food and the guys mentioned they were going to bring some drinks also, Annie and me already organized the stuff to decorate that day all we are missing then is the place - Historia apologized once more for not being able to do it at her place due to cranky neighbors to which I had brushed off I was thankful enough that she actually took charge of organizing something like this for me. 

\- Actually - Annie said looking at me grinning, grabbing her drink she averted her gaze - Eren texted me this morning to see what was up and I sort of told him, he offered his place -   
\- HE IS SO INTO YOU! ARE YOU BLIND? - Hitch squealed  
I threw a pillow at her - Stop! He just wants to get in my pants that's it! -  
\- And this is a bad thing? - It was Ymir questioning this time her head resting on Historia’s legs  
\- Of course it is! He is just trouble and besides he is just a dude with a hit list and I refuse to be on anybody’s list.  
\- Don't know Mika, he is a man that I have seen first hand to always get what he wants so if you don't want to be burned by that i don't think you should be playing with fire. 

I stayed quiet just looking at the ice melt in my own drink its not like she wasn’t right I mean I even lost that dumb bet on purpose anyway, is this what he meant when he asked what I wanted this morning? 

\- I don't know but to me he does sound like he genuinely likes you, he takes time for you because he got worried over the situation at the restaurant, he even let you meet his little sister on what looked like a date, maybe you are not just someone on a list - Historia explained standing up to put her notepad on a desk and letting herself fall back on the floor again this time leaning into Ymir who began to play with her hair.   
\- You sound very positive babe - Ymir said playfully to her to which Historia smiled - I am! Can you blame me? They look so cute together! 

I rolled my eyes leave it to Historia to be a hopeless romantic with two people that barely knew each other, but for some reason her explanation out of all this seemed to ease me up and I was not quite sure what to make of that. 

“Part of my family was already trouble I didn't need more.”

It was the middle of the night and all of us were already asleep. 

At least all of them except me. I cant believe in just two days of sleeping next to him I already miss his dumb arms around me making me feel warm I puffed my cheeks turning to my other side I reached for my phone. 

2am 

I sighed, how is it so late and I cant sleep, putting my phone back to my side and deciding to force myself to sleep somehow I was surprised to feel it vibrate. 

**  
Eren: What are you wearing? 

I snorted 

Mikasa: Isnt it late to keep searching for booty calls? 🤡  
Eren: Perhaps, but if you are up does that mean you are looking for some too?  
Mikasa: Lol, I am at a friends house, remember the girls night I mentioned?  
Eren: Oh right, so you guys having fun?  
Mikasa: Yes we did actually, but everyone is asleep already

He took a moment to respond back   
Eren: Why are you awake then?   
Mikasa: Not sure, just couldn't sleep.  
Eren: Me either, I guess I got used to the snoring really quick  
Mikasa: I beg your pardon? I do not snore!  
Eren: Oh you are right! You just moan my name sometimes in your sleep 🥱

I couldn’t even answer back. I really walked right into that.

Eren: Well since we are both awake and probably not going to sleep we might as well do something 

I glared at my screen feeling myself fall for another trap.

Mikasa: And what do you have in mind?  
Eren: Drop your location, I'm picking you up  
Mikasa: ...   
Eren: Come on! Scared of a little adventure? 

I looked at my screen, not really focused on anything but the word “adventure” wasn’t this exactly what I was looking for?   
Hesitant I sent him the location receiving an “ill be there in 10min, be ready” in response.   
** 

Grabbing my shoes and clothes I made it out of the room without waking anyone up, I did not need to explain this right now, walking down the hall and staying near the front door I was scared out of my skin when I heard a small voice.  
\- Mikasa? - A yawning Historia was making her way out of the kitchen - What are you doing awake? Where are you going this late? - 

As if on queue the sound of a low purring motorcycle was heard, eyes going wide with realization she came running to the window to take a peek and sure enough there was Eren outside, parked and taking his phone out followed by the ding on my phone making Historia flip to see me excitedly. - OMG OMG OMG where is he taking you?!  
\- I don't know but lower your voice Hisu, I don't want the rest to wake up.

Looking nervously to the stairs she started opening the door for me - Omg this is soooo romantic, hit me up if anything ill cover for you! Here is my spare key in case I fall asleep, Now go go go! - She pretty much pushed me out the door and well here I was, walking awkwardly to him knowing and feeling the little blue eyes on my back I turned slightly and I saw the curtain of the window close real quick, Historia was never the best at being subtle. 

\- Hey - I said barely a whisper but loud enough in this quiet night  
He simply smiled at me, offering the spare helmet I claimed on the bike and hugged him like the first time I rode with him.  
\- Ready? - He asked  
Hugging him tighter. I answered yes and with that we disappeared into the dark night. 

\- When you said adventure the last part I thought you were going to take me was to the school's campus - I deadpanned following to the closed gate.   
\- Have you ever heard of the phrase dont judge a book by its cover?  
\- If you are trying to state that school can be fun you are very mistaken.  
Laughing and shrugging with one shoulder he answered - You have a point but it also depends on what perspective you are looking at sometimes. - He began to climb the metal gate staying half away offering his hand to help me up. I looked at the school ground and back at him - Come on I promise we won't get caught I know the blind spots of the camera's and nobody from staff is here until at least 5am -  
Still not convinced I stretched my hand but I moved it back - Mikasa - I looked up at him he smiled reassuring me and moved his hand a bit closer - Can you trust me? - He asked sincerity only shining from his green eyes and it washed some of the uncertainty away.   
With a yes I took his hand and climbed with him. We were heading inside and I couldn't help but feel weird about how creepy school looked at night, probably sensing it I felt him grab my hand, not looking at me he made me follow him down a few corridors finally arriving at the school's pool.   
Letting go of my hand he took a few steps forward  
\- Nice isn't it? I come here from time to time to relax.

It really did look nice, the lights at the sides of the pool made the water glow and the big window on the other side of the wall gave you enough view to catch a glimpse of the moon outside.   
\- I'd offer you to take a swim but since you don't have a swimsuit I don't think you will want t- 

SPLASH 

I had removed all of my clothing except from my underwear and jumped into the pool before he finished speaking. I saw him look surprised at me  
\- Are you just going to stand there and let me enjoy this by myself? - I stated, swimming around to prove my point.

Grinning he quickly removed his clothes and jumped in with me causing a giant splash, moving his hands to get his hair out the way, green eyes locking with grey he came closer a playful look on him  
\- You better stay over there Jaeger - I warned   
\- Oh and what are you going to do Ackerman? - He kept approaching me and I smiled wickedly.   
\- This - And with that I started to splash water to his face like my life depended on it.   
I heard him laugh and try to splash me back until he sunk under water. I went down with him. 

We kept swimming around each other for a while until we unconsciously started to float and talk a bunch of nonsense for what seemed like forever  
\- Favorite animal? - I asked  
-Mm I don't think I have one but I guess I'll go with a bird? 

I looked to my side still trying to balance my body on its back and not sink on the water, we were floating next to one another, holding hands playing the thumb game without seeing.

\- A bird? - I asked   
\- Yeah It must be nice to just fly around freely all day I don't know... What about yours?   
\- Penguin - This time it was him looking at me, frowning with a half smile.  
\- Don't look at me like that, they are cute and how adorable is it that they offer their mates a pebble as a promise to stay with them forever? It’s ridiculously sweet!   
He laughed finding my answer rather childish, meanwhile I felt his thumb on top of mine winning the game, he stopped floating and moved next to me making me face him, he smirked  
\- Guess I win again 

Blushing I didn’t respond but observed the few drops of water running down his muscular chest, I turned away avoiding his lingering gaze, swimming to the edge I was on my way to get out when I saw both hands being put on the edge of the pool I swallowed and turned now trapped between both his arms.   
\- Are you running away from me? - He had the same look from this morning, a wild animal eyeing his prey.   
\- I don't know what you mean - I said softly   
He came closer lips almost touching mine - I think you do - He whispered 

RING RING RING! 

Startling us both, I looked at my phone, the alarm going off indicating... “Oh no” I thought right away, turning my head to him.  
\- Shit it's 6 in the morning? We need to leave! - He said helping me out of the pool, we grabbed our clothes, putting them on as we could while running outside we could hear some movements from a few halls down behind us, probably the janitors checking everything before the classes started.   
Managing to dodge successfully anyone that could get us into some trouble we jumped quickly over the fence and made a run for the bike, finally reaching it we stopped to catch our breath.   
\- That... was.. so close - He said between breaths I looked at him and laughed catching him off guard, he stared at me confused.  
\- I'm sorry - I said laughing even harder - But your face was so funny - I kept laughing tears running down my face remembering the shocked look on his face when the alarm went off, he had started to laugh with me when a breeze hit us making me shiver a bit from the cold.   
Without a word he took his jacket off and placed it on my shoulders, looking up at him I frowned  
\- Aren’t you going to get cold now?   
He shrugged with a non-caring face - I'll manage, I don't want you catching a cold because of this, specially with your birthday coming up - He said as a matter of fact and turning he made his way to get on the bike and turn it on, I put my arms inside the jacket feeling warm again, inhaling his signature perfume and sighing, it smelled stronger than on the shirt he left this morning. 

I walked towards him and got behind him on the bike, doing the now routine of putting the helmet on before hugging him, Eren moved his hands making the engine purr and we were on our way, the wind hitting us right away. 

We arrived a few minutes later at Historia’s apartment. I stood, my back facing the front door offering back the helmet, I saw him put it away in the back compartment, taking off his own helmet to look at me better I began to take off his jacket.  
\- Keep it, it looks good on you - He said 

Blushing lightly I closed it a bit over me saying a shy thank you - I guess I better head in before they wake up - I said kissing his cheek quickly and moving to walk towards the door I barely managed to take a few steps before I felt my arm being grabbed, my eyes moving back to Eren confused by the action but he didn't say anything and simply pulled me towards him crashing his lips with mine.

Not resisting, I felt his hand on my neck and his other hand on my waist making me come closer, my hands stayed in between us grasping his shirt, I felt my heart speed up by our lips moving against each others, slowly and delicately, the kiss that had started soft began to get more passionate, his hand travelling down my waist to grab my ass and give it a squeeze making moan into the kiss, taking advantage of that he entered his tongue meeting mine half to dance. 

I don't know how long we had been like that until I felt him pull away, lips still lingering over mine, I felt out of breath all of sudden wanting more. 

Gripping my ass tighter, his other hand now tangled in my hair, he gave me that usual cocky smirk of his  
\- Now, that, is a kiss. - He breathed against my lips, giving me a quick peck on the lips   
I smiled, light headed over it just gazing into his green eyes. - I can agree with that - I breathed out, pulling a bit away from him, he let me go smiling.   
\- I'll be... heading inside now I guess - We were both still smiling stupidly.   
\- Ill hit you up later, let me know if you need some help with that - His eyes moving quickly to look at the window of Historia's room.  
\- They were looking weren't they? - I asked, watching him put his helmet back on and start the bike.   
\- The entire time - He answered before leaving.   
I sighed, turning to see the curtains close right away. I made my way inside. 

I opened the front door to meet silence, not a single sound was made while I walked towards the room, closing the door behind me I saw all of them on the floor pretending to be asleep.   
\- He took me to the pool, we talked for hours, almost got fucking caught half naked swimming around, no I didn't see his dick, yes is corny that he gave me his jacket but it smells too good so I don't care AND YES THE KISS WAS AMAZING AND I LIKE HIM AND HATE IT - I half squealed half yelled the last part making them all scream and charge at me with a full front of questions, I laughed watching Historia and Sasha jumping around excitedly while everyone else just kept asking a bunch of things at the same time. 

'God , this was going to be such a mess." i thought to myself

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Eren made his way through the front door catching Armin packing some of his clothes on his gym bag.  
\- Training? - He asked, while closing the front door and on his way past him.   
\- Yes, I got a match in a few days - Armin mentioned following him with his gaze - Where were you? - Now standing up and following him to his room.

Eren smirked and gave him a look throwing himself into the bed.   
\- Eren - Armin stood on his door leaning to the side and crossing his arms on his chest.   
\- Yes? - Eren said smirk still on his face  
\- Were you with Mikasa, the Mikasa that I told you to back off of?  
\- Shit Armin don't start, come on I had a great night something finally happened and it felt amazing  
\- Oh no - Armin said palm on his face  
Sitting on the bed Eren looked at his friend - Don't over think so much Armin - He said looking at him.  
\- I cant help it, its you! - He came to stand in front of his best friend - Look we have known each other since diaper days but she is also my friend and I am afraid and worried for the both of you-  
\- Armin  
\- No, hear me out - Hand coming in contact with Eren’s shoulder - You are my best friend and because of that I know how excited you can get with a challenge but then the new toy you play with looses its shine, you get bored and move on  
\- Eren frowned annoyed at Armin's truthful words - This is not like that -  
Armin saw sincerity in his best friends eyes and sighed standing up and making his way to the door - I hope it isn't, Mikasa as smart as she is apparently likes you from what I have noticed, she doesn’t deserve to get hurt and you don't deserve to carry that guilt either - He finished and left his friend in the room to let his advice sink in. 

Staring at the empty spot now, Eren thought over his words, now feeling something heavy on his chest “Fuck Armin what a way to shit over a nice morning” he thought taking his phone out and looking at the message he just received. 

Hope you made it safe! [picture attached]  
\- Mikasa 

A curve of a smile came across his face thanks to a now changed Mikasa, she combined a nice dress with a certain leather jacket on.   
He began to type on how hot she looked with his jacket on but looking at her smile on that picture for him made him ponder on Armin’s words “She doesn’t deserve to be hurt” and he agreed full heartily on that. 

Dropping his phone on the bed he decided to go and take a shower instead. “It was going to be a stressful week” he thought grabbing a towel and heading for the bathroom. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

I finished putting on a little bit of pink lipstick, I normally never wore too much makeup, not because I didn't like it but because there was so much stuff it was overwhelming to figure out. 

“ I do look nice though ” eyeing herself in the mirror with a blush on her face “I hope that wasn't too ridiculous of me” noticing it had been a few minutes since I sent the picture to Eren, at the time it just sounded like a good idea but now I felt stupid. 

Ding 

Picking up my phone excitedly thinking it was Eren’s response, my smile dropped as quick as it came.  
“Hey baby girl, it's been a while” The message said. 

“Ugh, not you” I thought.

\- What's with the face? - Annie said peeking behind me to see my phone - Ew, not him, what the hell does he want?   
Sighing I answered - I don't know, it's been months since we spoke - I felt the stress coming on my shoulder, it's incredible how just a message from that man can get a reaction like this from me.  
\- Don't answer him, I am surprised you haven't blocked his ass anyway - Annie commented, coming to my side leaning on the wall next to the mirror, she crossed her arms analyzing my face.  
Frowning I began to type - Its better if I answer and figure out what he wants instead of letting him show up here looking for me - I felt her hand on my shoulder giving a little squeeze to get my attention, I lifted my gaze to meet hers.   
\- You are not alone anymore Mikasa, we are here too - she said.   
I offered a small smile telling her that I'd be fine and whatever happens I will let them know about it, looking down at my screen again I hit send. 

"What do you want Kenny?"

I immediately received a response back making my mouth curl in disgust. 

" That's no way to speak to your old man, Mikasa-chan" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in chapter 4!


End file.
